Beards
by prayingforanswers
Summary: <html><head></head>A short story series featuring Karofsky and Santana as they build a fake relationship, acting as each other's beards.</html>
1. Coffee Shop Date

I'm S.C., the author of this fanfic.

I was moved by "Born This Way" and Karofsky's and Santana's relationship, so I decided to write a short story series about them.

Updates will be random, and trust me they will get longer!

Review and enjoy!

More notes after!

* * *

><p>"So, you understand exactly what I'm talking about?" Karofsky looked into Santana's eyes with excitement. He had finally found someone who fully understood what he was going through, and was willing to listen.<p>

"Don't you think it kills me every time I see Britney and Cripples McGee all lovey dovey in the hallway? I kinda want to tip his wheel chair over." she laughed maniacally at the thought of Artie wriggling around on the floor after being tipped. "I really do understand what you're going through. It must be so much worse for you because we aren't even sure if Sam's gay!"

"But he is! I heard him talking in the locker room after school one day. Kurt was telling him about some clinic that could help Sam adjust to his new discovery of being gay. And that was two months ago!" All Santana could do was gasp. A month ago she had owned those froggy lips, and there was no indication that he was gay.

"Damn! My gaydar has a 99% accuracy rate, but hell, he even fooled me!" she chuckled.

"Well it's nice to know that all three of us are doing just fine pretending to be straight!" he chuckled with Santana.

"But seriously, since we are," Santana put her coffee cup down on the table and made dramatically large air quotes, " 'dating', I'm here for you no matter what now. I'll be here with you every step of the way." She reached over and rubbed his hands that were now folded in front of him.

"Thanks, you have no idea what that means to me." and a small tear fell down his cheek.

"But if you're going to be a little girl about it, then forget about it." she joked as she playfully punched his shoulder from across the table.

* * *

><p>More to come.. Thanks for reading!<p>

If you enjoyed this, check out my other stories. They are mostly Kurt, Blaine, Klaine, and there is a Karofsky story in the works! Next the first chapter goes up this weekend. Interested? There is a prolouge up right now!

**_THANKS!_**


	2. Just A Touch

Hi, I'm S.C., the author of this fanfic!

Another scene from this short story series.

Enjoy and review when you're done reading!

(Anonymous review is on, so all my readers, no matter if you have an account or not, can review!)

**_Thanks for reading!_**

* * *

><p>The McKinley High social scene had limited options outside of school. Popular places to hang out on the weekends were Bread Stix and random people's house parties, but the most popular place was the Cooperfield Mall. It resided only a town over, and everyone who's anyone was seen there on a Friday night. With all of the McKinley kids running around, it was the prime location for dates, fights, and an all-around good time. Since Karofsky and Santana were now officially "dating", they decided to flaunt their "relationship" in front of their peers at the mall. After following Santana around the mall holding her hand and her bags, he requested to find somewhere to sit and relax for a few minutes. She dragged him into a deserted alcove and sat on an empty bench that was next to an exit. They sat together quietly, their hands intertwined. Something was gnawing at Karofsky.<p>

"Hey Santana?" he asked as she rifled through the bags looking for something.

"Yes annoyance?" she said lovingly. She snatched the remaining bags out of his hands.

"What's it like to hold a guy's hand? I mean, I was just wondering since it must be different from holding yours. Like what did Sam's feel like?" he inquired at almost a whisper in her ear. She stopped what she was doing and just stared at him with a shocked face.

"Um.. Well man hands, it's hard to explain. Boy's in general have meaty hands, and calloused fingers. Just… here…" she pushed Karofsky's two large hands together until he was holding his own hands. "It feels exactly like that… Well give or take a few sweaty palms. Thinking back, Sam's hands were always soft like a baby's butt. God! I should have known that he was gay when I caught him moisturizing with Sweet Pea lotion!" she hissed, and returned to looking in the bags.

"… oh …" he muttered. The thought of holding Sam's hands and smelling that sweet pea lotion made his head spin. "_Sweet Pea_. _God, I love that small. And Sam smells like that! Shit, stop thinking like that!" _Karofsky thought to himself. He squeezed Santana's hand, pretending it was Sam's. She didn't mind, because in the same way she was pretending that she was holding Britney's hand. She then pulled a grey gable knit sweater out of a bag and threw it on Dave's face laughing. He chuckled and pulled it off his face. Karofsky just held it up in the light and marveled at it.

"I saw you staring at it when we were in H&M. I decided to buy it for you because your gay was showing. I had to feed your fashionista craving." She joked punching his shoulder.

"I told you not to say that! Stop saying I'm gay when we are out. People might hear and then I'm done!" he screamed. He didn't mind the teasing from Santana, but when she called him gay, especially in public, it struck a nerve. Just as he finished screaming he noticed a group of jocks and cheerleaders ten feet away. He tuned white. "_Shit, they might have heard me. Shit, Shit, Shit! What the fuck do I do?"_ He was panicking and thought of the straightest thing to do in this situation so that they couldn't suspect anything, even if they overheard. Karofsky smashed his lips into Santana's. She instantly played along, and moved her head side to side, making it appear like they were making out. The jocks whistled and the cheerleaders giggled as they passed them, and left out the exit. Clearly they were fooling everyone, because no one even looked back at them. As soon as the group left, the two pulled apart as fast as possible. Dave spit out on to the floor. All Santana could do was laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asked, dead serious.

"Well hell, you really are gay! No guy in their right mind would spit out the candy flavored spit that you just swapped with me. Listen, to make it look real you have to close your eyes and pretend you're sucking on his trouty mouth instead of my lips. There is going to be a time when we will be expected to kiss, especially when we hang out with your friends. I'm just trying to prepare you for what's going to come. Just think of my as your Auntie Tana, helping you through the ins and outs of being a beard. "

"Can we just never do that again? I mean if we have to then fine, but I'm not going to attack your face because I want to. Now let's go get ice cream." He said, trying to play it off.

"Only if you get rainbow sprinkles, or would that give away your big secret?" she laughed as they gathered the bags.

"Fine, but only if you get a triple scoop!" he chuckled, and they walked over to Creamie Freeze holding hands.

* * *

><p>It was really hard for me to write the hand holding part, mostly because I've never held a guy's hand, or kissed one. I'm actually very prude for a girl of my age!<p>

Have an idea or prompt for a future story? Message me or leave it as a review!


	3. Slippery Slope

Hi, I'm S.C., the author of this fic!

Another scene from "Beards", the on going story of the adventures Santana and Karofsky have while acting as each other's beards.

Happy reading!

More notes after the story.

* * *

><p>Tonight was another of Puck's house parties. Everyone who's anyone was invited to take part in the night of fun and intoxication. Santana was invited, and so was Karofsky, so they were expected to show up together and look all lovey dovey. Puck's mom was out of town like always, so he took advantage of the opportunity. The small, canary yellow, ranch style house was packed with people. The party even spilled into the back yard. What the property lacked in space, he made up for in alcohol. Puck had a friend who "bought" (well, he actually stole) all of the alcohol so he wouldn't get sent back to the juvenile detention center could drink for hours and not show it, but Karofsky on the other hand wasn't as lucky. He acted quite… girly … when he was drunk,as his friends put it. What they didn't know was drunk Karofsky was who he really was.<p>

It was the height of the party. Santana had split from Karofsky to go make fun of some scene girls who were wearing neon colors and hello kitty. Karofsky had passed Sam and panicked. Puck eyed him, and interpreted the nerves being about Santana, and he stumbled over to him with little coordination.

"Yo Karofsky! I see you scheming on how to get into Santana's pants. Trust me … it's not too hard to do … just, well ... hell, here!" Puck slurred the last words as he shoved a six pack of beers into his chest. He shrugged at the six pack and plopped down onto the couch. He drank one slowly, then three, and in a blink of an eye the whole case was guzzled down by the giant.

Santana had gone into the back yard and was preoccupied making the group of scene girls cry. Simultaneously, she kept an eye on Sam who was ten feet away from her. She turned around to make fun of some fatties, and when she turned to spot Sam again, he was gone. Santana left the group of fatties, even though it killed her not to finish making fun of them, and ran to find Sam. Karofsky was a ticking time bomb. Santana knew that if he had been drinking and he saw Sam, bad things were going to transpire.

Karofsky still sat on the couch alone. Well, the room was packed, but he felt so alone that it didn't matter how many people there was. Sam entered the room, and Karofsky's face lit up in excitement.

"Hey Sam! Hey… wanna chill with me?" he said, being careful not to slur his words. Sam wasn't too drunk, and still had most of his wits about him. He looked a little confused at the giant's offer.

"Um… well… I'm just looking for my coat…" Sam trailed off. Karofsky yanked his and pulled him onto the couch.

"_Just as Santana said, soft hands!"_ Karofsky thought, his hand tingling. Santana was dashing through every room looking for Sam. When she entered the living room and saw the two of them sitting on the couch, she knew it wasn't going to be pretty. She watched; ready to diffuse the situation if Karofsky tried anything with Sam. Karofsky took a deep breath and started talking fast and from the heart.

"Well I know I'm usually a jerk to you and all … but … I want to tell you something. For the last two months I've been helplessly in love with…" Karofsky uttered the other boy's name into Santana's mouth as she jammed her lips onto Karofsky's. She straddled him and began to make out with him to stop him from talking. They kissed for a while; they were both drunk enough to make it look believable. Sam just stared at his ex and Karofsky making out, a little unsure if he should leave or stay to listen to what he was going to say.

"He's been in love with me for two months. Last month when we were going out, I was hooking up with him too. I was going to break up with you but I just loved that trouty mouth so much. So when you broke up with me I was 100% Karofsky's. No beat it before I split those froggy lips!" she lied as quick as a whip. Sam just gave them both a dirty look and left. Still straddling him, she whispered,

"Do you know what the fuck you almost did! I saved your ass! Now let's walk home before you do something else Drunky McGee." They walked home in silence; Santana had to help keep the uncoordinated boy balanced. Santana was pissed at Karofsky, but he was content. He made a valiant effort to tell the boy he loved how he felt, and a little bit of courage was all he craved. Subsequently, the next day when Santana told him what happened, he became enraged at himself. Let's just say that Sam received three slushie facials and one black eye Monday.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading!<p>

If you haven't done already please review, and feel free to check out my other stories!

_I really do appreciate every one of my readers! I love you all!_


	4. Rumors and Lies

Hi, I'm S.C., the author of this fic.

**I'm so sorry for not updating in almost two weeks! A lot of things got in the way of me writing, so I'm really for behind in updating all of my stories!**

_To make up for this please expect two chapters by Monday!_

More notes after:

* * *

><p>It was now two weeks since Santana and Karofsky announced that they were "together". They did an amazing job fooling everyone in McKinley too. The couple, nicknamed Kroftanna, walked hand in hand everywhere and were always seen together. This week, the school newspaper was publishing rumors on everyone. No one was safe, which made Karofsky and Santana uneasy.<p>

"Extra! Extra! Read all about it!" shouted Becky in the middle of the main hallway. She waved a copy of the newspaper above her head, and she was swarmed by a dozen kids. Karofsky pushed them to the side and took one. He leafed through it and carefully scanned each page for him name. About half way through his eyes stopped. "'Santana Lopez plays for the other team. I can confirm that 100%' says Brittney S. Peirce last night on her internet show 'Fondue for Two'. " he mouthed the words as he read them. He started to sweat and his cheeks turned red. He clenched the paper in his fist and ran down the hallway towards the choir room. His huge hand grabbed the door knob and he walked in to a death match between Santana and Brittney.

"I can't believe you'd do this to me! You are honestly the stupidest person I know! You back stabbing bitch!" Santana screamed throwing a punch at the now sobbing Brittney. Karofsky grabbed Santana by the hand and pulled her out of the room. The other Glee clubbers just looked at the situation a little puzzled as they went over to comfort the hysterical blond on the floor.

"What the hell Dave! Let me go!" she yelled trying to wriggle out of Karofsky's grip. He lead her into the janitors closet and closed the door.

"No we need to talk… about this." He said holding up the copy of the newspaper that was now crumpled from being held. Santana slid to the flor and buried her head in her hands. Karofsky sat down next to her and held Santana in his arms.

"She's a bitch! She knows my secret and she told the whole school! Dave, this is not how I wanted it to happen…" she couldn't finish her sentence because she started to cry loudly.

"San, it's going to be ok!" he reassured, rocking her in his arms. "You know what we'll do? We'll go on to Jacob Ben Israel's gossip website and we'll submit an anonymous rumor about us. It'll be something like how we were hooking up in the back of a car or something. It will both do wonders for our reputation and debunk the rumors of you being a lesbian. Now please stop crying, this is so painful to watch." Dave said squeezing her extra tight.

"… that sounds like it might work. What would I do without you?" She said snuggling her head against Karofsky's varsity jacket.

"You probably would have killed poor Britt, but don't worry I'll always be here" He just laughed a little and kissed her on top of the head.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading! Please review!<strong>

**Hoped you enjoyed!**

If you enjoyed this story, please feel to check out my other works, and by now there I have a large array of stories featuring different characters from Glee!


End file.
